memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tribble-Freund
--Tobi72 22:04, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Bearbeitung in Star Trek - Der Film Hallo, ich möchte gerne mal wissen was an meiner Bearbeitung in Star Trek - Der Film so falsch gewesen ist, und warum man versucht hat mich zu blockieren? Ich wollte abändern das beim Namen Lenoard McCcoy auch zu der Seite des Charakters weitergeleitet wird und nicht zu der Seite des Beruf Doktors. Was ist daran bitteschön so falsch? Das Wort Doktor hab ich sogar extra nochmal eigenständig verlinkt damit man auf beide Seite noch drauf klicken kann. In meinen Augen hab ich absolut nichts falsch gemacht. (Frank Dixon (Diskussion) 12:32, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC)) AW: Ok, dann bin ich froh dass es nur ein Missverständnis gewesen ist. Ich hab nur in der Übersichtsseite wo man sehen kann was bearbeitet wurde das Wort "blockiert" neben meinen User-Namen gesehen, und dachte es wäre auf mich bezogen gewesen. Ich selber würde nie etwas unsinniges beim Bearbeiten einer Wiki-Seite eintragen. Ich selbst bin auch Admin im BondWiki und musste auch schon mal einen User wegen eines solches Vergehens blockieren. Weil er es trotz nach höflicher Aufforderung es bleiben zu lassen weiter gemacht hat. (Frank Dixon (Diskussion) 13:28, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC)) Enterprise - Der preisgekrönte Welterfolg im Fernsehen Hi, Du meintest du hättest die Reihe vorliegen. stehen zufällig ISBN nummern dabei? oder Katalognummern? oder Barcodes? ich bitte dich das in die release vorlage zu schreiben. danke :) -- 21:08, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) wow, danke ^^ aber ich muss zugeben, ich bin verwirrter als vorher ^^ -- 18:43, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Episoden und Filme zitieren Hallo Tribble-Freund, bitte benutze für Verweise auf Episoden und Filme die Vorlage:EpLink und ihre Verwandten, und setze bitte nicht einfach normale Links! Also z.B. , , oder . Danke! Beste Grüße--Bravomike (Diskussion) 07:39, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, da habe ich mich wirklich vertan. Heute morgen war die MA sehr langsam und ist mehrfach „abgestürzt“, da bin ich wohl durcheinander gekommen oder habe falsch geklickt. Dich meinte ich nicht. Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Beste Grüße--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:58, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi Tribble-Freund Ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Könntest du mir bei meinem Wiki etwas helfen, Delta non-canon Wiki , ich weiss es ist ein Wiki ohne Canon , würde mich aber sehr über etwas unterstützung oder info oder Spekulation freuen. Dein Lt. Knust OOOOOH ich bin so ein Vollpfosten, wieso hab ich das vergessen, schäm, sorry vielmals, ich meinte das welches auf meiner User seite verlinkt ist, leider weiss ich nicht wie ich die anderen Wikis löschen kann. Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 03:07, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Erwähnte ich schonj , dass ich ein Totaler pfosten bin, sorry das war ein tippfehler, den ich nich wieder wegbekommen habe Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 16:36, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) links Waru hast du die liunks auf dem Artikel delta vega entfernt ? Interesse? ;) -- 09:58, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Glückwunsch zur erfolgreichen Wahl. --Klossi (Diskussion) 13:49, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) Odo Mensch oder nicht Bevor du das alles wieder rückgängig machst, sollte man ggf eine Diskussion eröffnen. Zwar ist er ein Odo da ein mensch, aber ich würde die Bilder wegen der automatischen Zuordnung trotzdem unter Wechselbalg kategorieiseren. Außerdem haben wir den Artikel Odo auch ausschließlich als Wechselbalg kategorisiert und nicht als Wechselbalg und Mensch. Aber bevor du da was änderst, würde ich dich Bitten in Zukunft kurz in Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie-Hierarchie deine Meinung kund zu tun. Sonst müssen wir das ggf. mehrfach ändern.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:03, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Zudem: Er ist nur kein Wechselbalg mehr, sondern ein Solid, die spezifische Rasse wird glaube ich gar nicht genannt, kann mich aber auch irren. -- 14:11, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :: Ich hatte jetzt schon auf Tobis Diskussionsseite geantwortet, aber wenn sich jetzt mehrere Beteiligen mache ich hier weiter :: Bashir untersucht Odo, und sagt, dass er menschlich sei. Er könne ihm sogar seine Blutgruppe sagen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:15, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Es wird in der deutschen Synchronisation angegeben, dass er Mensch ist. Allerdings ist dies wieder die alte Geschichte Mensch - Humanoid, die sich komplett durch Star Trek zieht. Insofern müsste man in dem Fall Spezies am besten leer lassen. Und das mit dem falschen Zuordnen, bezog sich darauf, dass Odo dann als Mensch eingeordnet werden würde, wenn irgendwann einmal die Kategorie Odo selbst wegfallen würde.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:17, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :: Okay, falls hier ein Übersetzungfehler vorliegt, wäre dies natürlich etwas anderes. Das kann ich im Augenblick nicht nachprüfen. Bist du dir da völlig sicher? Normalerweise ist es doch eher so, dass menschlich als Humanoid übersetzt wurde, ich kann mich an keinen anderen Fall erinnern, wo das umgekehrte passiert ist. :: Dein anderes Argument verstehe ich leider nicht ganz. Wieso sollte die Kategorie Odo irgendwann mal wegfallen? Und selbst wenn, wäre dies eher eines für mein Vorgehen. Denn Bilder eines Solid-Odo haben in der Kategorie Wechselbalg erst recht nichts verloren. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:23, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Also es kommt immer wieder vor,d ass das falsch gemacht wurde. So sagt Keiko O'Brien in der deutschen Übersetzung, in , dass sie über die Menschen reden wollen, die früher auf Bajor lebten. Das ist jedoch eine falsche Übersetzung. Und im Script zu „Das Urteil“ steht folgendes im Englischen Original: „I'm reading a heart, lungs, digestive system. It's as if he were human.“ „Ich erkenne ein Herz, Lungen, Verdauungssystem. Es ist so als wäre er ein Mensch.“ Alles was die Gründerin sagte ist, dass er nun Solid ist. Eventuell sollte man seine Spezies in dem Fall auch als „Solid“ und nicht als „Mensch“ angeben.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:32, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Dann wäre ja geklärt, dass Odo in dem Fall nur menschenähnlich ist, hatte nur noch die Aussage der Gründerin im Kopf. Ich hätte wenn auch vorgeschlagen, als Rasse Solid anzugeben. Notfalls auch mit Anführungszeichen sofern machbar, da Solid ja keine konkrete Rasse ist. Aber besser so, als die Angabe wegzulassen. -- 14:44, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :: In Unter Verdacht wird in der deutschen Synchronfassung zwar tatsächlich der falsche Begriff Mensch verwendet, aber das hat nichts mit der Verwechslung Human/Humanoid zu tun. Wie in der Hintergrundinformationen steht, ist hier im Original von People die rede. :: Und du zitierst den englischen Dialog von Die Verurrteilung ja selber. Da steht Human, nicht Humanoid. Der englische Artikel zu Odo gibt ihn ebenfalls sowohl in der Infobox als auch in der Kategorie als Mensch an. :: Sorry, aber ich sehe wirklich nicht, wo du das Problem siehst. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:51, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Das ist eben genau Auslegungssache. „Es ist als wäre er Mensch.“ ist eine andere Aussage wie „Er ist Mensch.“ Die Aussage bezieht sich auf die Organe, die Odo hat, die andere humanoide aber auch haben. Die einzige sichere Aussage, die wir haben ist die der Gründerin, die sagt dass er Solid ist. Zudem wird in festgestellt, dass Odo noch morphogene Enzyme in sich trägt, die nur bei Wechselbälgern festgestellt werden können. Deshalb ist Mensch als solches schlichtweg falsch.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:21, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :: Also haben wir es nun doch nicht mit einem Übersetzungsfehler zutun, sondern es geht dir um dieses "as if"? Ich möchte jetzt wirklich nicht überheblich klingen, aber es wäre leichter, deinen Ausführungen zu folgen, wenn du nicht mitten im Text plötzlich deine Argumentation ändern würdest. :: Wäre diese Aussage von Sisko oder O'Brien gekommen, würde ich dir zustimmen, dass ihre Aussagekraft zweifelhaft ist. Aber Bashir ist ein ausgebildeter Mediziner. Wenn Odos Anatomie mehr einem Bajoraner, Betazoiden oder Gorn geglichen hätte, dann hätte er dies bestimmt auch so gesagt. ::Zudem war dies nur ein flüchtiger Scan mit einem Tricorder auf der Heimatwelt der Gründer. Noch bevor die Gründerin erklärt hatte, was sie mit Odo gemacht hatten. Seine Verwunderung bezieht sich also nicht darauf, dass Odo womöglich nicht völlig menschlich sei, sondern ist eher als Ausdruck von 'Ich sehe, was hier auf der Anzeige steht, aber mein Verstand sagt mir, es kann nicht sein' zu verstehen. :: Später auf der Krankenstation unterzieht er Odo einer genaueren Untersuchung, und sagt dabei folgendes "It's blood, all right. Not a trace of changeling protoplasm in the entire sample. Type "O" negative, if you were wondering. (...) Physiologically, you're completely Human." (Auszug aus Drehbuch, fertige Folge habe ich wie gesagt gerade nicht griffbereit) --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:39, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Bilder von den Episodentiteln Hallo Tribble-Freund, du hast jetzt erneut die Bilder aus der VHS-Fassung wieder hergetsllt, obwohl sie unter dieser Überschrift eindeutig falsch sind. Dort steht: "Diese Kassetten haben die TV-Synchro, haben aber eine andere Text-Einblendung." Die Bilder zu Mission: Farpoint, Der Ehrenkodex, Der Wächter, Das Kind, Gedächtnisverlust und Wiedervereinigung, Teil 2 gehören dort also nicht hin, da zur TV-Fassung kein Unterschied besteht und das auch durch Screenshots belegt ist. Im Grunde ist auch Die Zukunft schweigt dort falsch, da es aber kein Beweisfoto aus dem TV gibt, kann ich es aber noch nachvollziehen. Ansonsten müsste die Überschrift geändert werden. SaraGo (Diskussion) 16:43, 8. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Administrator Hallo Tribble-Freund, habe dich zum Administrator nominiert. Viel Erfolg. --Klossi (Diskussion) 21:53, 22. Feb. 2015 (UTC) :Glückwunsch --Klossi (Diskussion) 18:09, 9. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich heiße ME47 und nicht ME27 schulligung!!!!! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:40, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Oh entschuldige Bitte, hab mich in der Benutzerseite vertan. Sorry, kannst es ja löschen, wenn es Dich stört. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:51, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Danke für die kostenlose Werbung �� 16:40, 8. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Archivieren Guten Tag , wenn du nach den AZL die Artikel löschst, denke auch daran, die AZL zu archivieren, die tauchen sonst in der Liste auf Memory_Alpha:Abstimmung_zum_Löschen immer noch auf 15:44, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Memory Alpha Domain Hallo Tribble, ich sage dir das auch, weil ich dich kenne. Ich habe eben einen Eintrag im Forum gemacht, den du bitte Lesen solltest. Lass mich wissen, ob ihr Fragen dazu habt. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 18:44, 19. Mai 2015 (UTC) Vergleichende Physiologie von fremden Wesen Hallo Tribble-Freund. Danke für den Feinschliff. Liest sich jetzt besser. Gruß, --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:53, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Interwiki Danke für den Hinweis, ich habe gerade einen Antrag fürs Interwiki gestellt. Alaskan2363 (Diskussion) 10:28, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich kann zwar jetzt Links vom deutschen zum englischen Wiki machen, aber umgekehrt gehts immer noch nicht. Muss ich den Antrag etwa 2x stellen? Alaskan2363 (Diskussion) 13:39, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC) : Nein, die Verbindung funktionieren automatisch in beide Richtungen. Manchmal kann es aber ein paar Stunden dauern, bis das System eine solche Änderung auch umsetzt. Habe es gerade selber probiert, nun funktionieren die Links auch aus der englischen Wiki heraus. : PS. Ich bekomme es auch angezeigt, wenn du mich in einem anderem Wiki ansprichst. Es wäre nett, wenn du Themen, die nicht die MA betreffen, dort diskutieren würdest. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:04, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC) Android''e'' Hallo Tribble-Freund, vielen dank für die Korrekturen in den Markierungen. Ich hatte etliche Bilder mit falschen Textbausteinen markiert und es fiel mir nicht auf, weil die alle sowieso in Kategorie:Bild (Data) gelandet sind. Ich habe jetzt aber hoffentlich alle korrigiert und weiß ab sofort Bescheid. Allerdings sollten dann die Schreibungen auch im Artikeln Data berichtigt werden, oder? Oder lassen wir das so, weil in der Serie ja auch immer von einem Android die Rede ist? Grüße -- 11:25, 28. Aug. 2015 (UTC) ::Gute Frage. Wenn ich es mir so ansehe, scheinen über die ganze Wiki verstreut beide Bezeichnungen aktiv in Gebrauch zu sein. So haben wir z.B. zwar Androide, aber Soong-Typ-Android (auch wenn letzteres bisher nur eine Weiterleitug auf ersteres ist). ::Ich muss gestehen, ich habe nie sonderlich darauf geachtet, welche Aussprache in den Serien bevorzugt wurde (gibt es überhaupt einen Unterschied,, oder ist das e hinten stumm?) --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:13, 29. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting Hallo, ich wollte dich gerne auf die Einladung für Admins zur Tele-Konferenz am MA Meeting aufmerksam machen, weil bisher dort für den 8.9.15 noch kein Admin der MA/de zugesagt hat. Shisma ist vor Ort, ich kann aber an dem besagten Abend nicht. Es wäre schön, wenn sich ein Admin aus unseren Reihen finden würde, der teilnimmt. Vielen Dank und viele Grüße, -- 21:32, 6. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Datei:Photonentorpedo Mark VI als Spocks Sarg.jpg Ich dachte, wir hatten uns mal geeinigt, dass bei Screenshots nicht zwingend jpg erforderlich ist? Was ist falsch an png, nur das Format? Zumal ich im jetzt gelöschten Bild (Wo war der Löschantrag?) auch bereits die HD-Version eingefügt hatte. Da hätte ich mir die Arbeit auch sparen können... -- 16:59, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Hilfe:Hochladen und Verwenden von Bildern :"Screencaps (Bildschirmfotos) sollten im Dateiformat .jpg vorliegen. Grafiken sollten in den Formaten .svg, .png oder .gif vorliegen." : Außerdem war deine Version zwar HD, aber im Gegensatz zu der von Onicle‎ und mir nicht zurechtgeschnitten. Der eigentlich wichtige Torpedo war nur ein winziger Teil des Bildes, und hätte daher sowie ausgetauscht werden müssen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:05, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Naja, wie dem auch sei, mir wurde mal gesagt, dass das Dateiformat, ob jpg oder png, egal sei. Aber da dies scheinbar nie aktualisiert wurde ist das nun auch egal. Ob das jetzt unbedingt beschnitten werden muss oder nicht ist ansichtssache, abseits des Torpedos ist nur Vegetation zu sehen, ich sehe da keine Probleme, das Bild so zu belassen wie es ist. -- 17:10, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Star-Trek-Romane Hallo Freund, Du hattest mal die Situation mit den Star-Trek-Romanen von Bantam zu entwirren versucht. Ich habe versucht das – also welche Geschichte in welcher Veröffentlichung zu finden ist – hier zu visualisieren. Würdest du bitte mal darüber schauen ob das richtig ist soweit? -- 09:35, 14. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, aber die Übersicht hat noch einige Ungenauigkeiten. Wie ich bereits auf der von dir verlinkten Seite erwähnt hatte, entspricht KEINES der Terra-Astra-Hefte vom Inhalt her exakt einem der Bantam-Taschenbücher. Jedem Heft fehlen mindestens 2-3 Geschichten (welche es sind, und wo sie stattdessen erschienen sind, hatte ich dort etwas weiter unten aufgeführt). :Und sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber ich sage es jetzt einfach frei heraus: Ich finde deinen Versuch einfach nur furchtbar. Bei den aufgeteilten Bänden konnte ich sogut wie nie sehen, welche Geschichten nun drin sind, da ich nahezu ständig in der Zeile verrutscht bind. Und wie du in diese Tabelle nun für jeweils zwei Kurzgeschichten noch ein zusätzliches Cover quetschen willst, will ich erst gar nicht wissen. : Die ursprüngliche Tabellenform war zwar nicht gerade hübsch, aber man konnte sie wenigstens benutzen. Vor allem wurde dort auf die Bände auch DIREKT VERLINKT, und man hatte nicht nur eine Reihe winziger Coverabbildungen, auf denen man nichts erkennen kann. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:44, 14. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Wenn die Tabelle inhaltlich Korrekt ist, kann ich sicher nochmal das Erscheinungsbild verbessern. -- 11:17, 14. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Gedenken? Hallo. Ich bin ein Streuner, der gerade durch so ziemlich alle Links auf euer Hauptseite gegangen ist und viel über dies und das gelesen hat. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass euer Kooperations-Wiki, um den Anschlag in Paris zu gedenken, die Hauptfarbe geändert und ein Banner auf die Hauptseite gepackt hat. Wollt ihr auch so etwas machen? (Eure Hauptfarbe ist schon dunkel, also würde von mir aus ein Banner reichen.) Ihr seid eine große Community, und das würde aus meiner Sicht ein Statement sein, auch wenn es nicht zu eurem Thema passt. 62.156.151.10 13:41, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Räusper... Ich konnte das in meinem Wiki machen, weil ich dort der einzige Chef im Haus bin. Außerdem ist der Text im Banner stark von meiner persönlichen Meinung geprägt, immerhin erkenne ich den Terroristen die Menschenwürde ab (etwas, was die UN vielleicht endlich machen sollte). :Alles in allem ist das ein sehr zartes Thema, welches vielleicht/wahrscheinlich nicht hier angesprochen werden sollte. Zumal es nichts mit dem Thema zu tun hat. Außer wir wollen die aktuelle Lage event. mit dem Eugenischen Krieg gleichsetzen(?). -- 14:02, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ::Nein und nein. 20:25, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Gut, was anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet (und gehofft). Sry Anonymous, du musst es wo anders versuchen. -- 22:17, 16. Nov. 2015 (UTC) The Autobiography of James T. Kirk Danke fürs korrigieren ��-- 10:59, 7. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Danke für die Korrekturen... ...bei den Markierungen. Ich hatte mich an die Links gehalten und vergessen, dass es ja alle Hologramme sind. Bei Anna allerdings steht doch im Artikel, dass sie ein Mensch ist. Wenn wir Iyaaraner setzen, sollten wir dann nicht auch die Person Voval auf dem Bild markieren? Vielleicht sehe ich da auch was falsch... Danke und Gruß-- 16:25, 12. Apr. 2016 (UTC) : Der Artikel sagt, dass Voval einen Menschen spielt, dass macht ihn aber noch nicht zu einem (auf diesem Bild ist ja auch kein Romulaner). Man beachte, dass der Artikel auch nicht als Mench kategorisiert ist. : Ich hatte selbst kurz überlegt, gleich Vovals Namen anzugeben, war in der Sache aber selbst unentschlossen. Kann von mir aus auch dementsprechend geändert werden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 14:42, 13. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Wiederum Danke! Kann mir nicht so recht erklären, wie mir so viele Fehler unterlaufen konnten. Bin in Zukunft sorgfältiger. -- 13:41, 27. Mai 2016 (UTC) Modul zum Personen-Tag Hallo Tribble-Freund, ich habe deine Hinweise, die du auf Shismas Disk gegebenen hattest mal zur Disk des Moduls kopiert und dort beantwortet. Ich freue mich sehr über deine Hilfe und bin dir für alle Hinweise/Kritik/Anmerkungen/Ausprobieren sehr dankbar! Grüße -- 11:52, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Abstimmung zur Änderung des Rechteentzugs bei langer Abwesenheit eines Rollbacks, Admins und Bürokraten Hallo, da wir derzeit wieder den ein oder anderen Rollback / Admin / Bürokrat haben, der für längere Zeit nicht aktiv bei Memory Alpha mitarbeiten, wird die derzeitige Regelung der Abwahl fällig. Allerdings kam vor einiger Zeit der Vorschlag, die Fristen für eine Abwahl zu automatisieren. Aus diesem Grund gibt es hier diesbezüglich eine Abstimmung. Auch deine Meinung dazu ist gefragt. Die Abstimmung dazu läuft bis zum 26.05. und es wäre schön, wenn du an der Abstimmung teilnehmen würdest und auch deine Meinung zu dem Vorgang anbringst.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 07:34, 12. Mai 2016 (UTC) Kurzmitteilung Hi, ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich sämtliche Kritikpunkte deiner kleinen Liste bzgl. des Umzugs abgearbeitet habe. Folgende Internetseite wäre verfügbar: memory-alpha.de Daneben habe ich dieses Wochenende jetzt doch eine vollständige (und durch die ganzen Bearbeitungen schon veraltete) Archivierung von Memory Alpha gemacht, mit sämtlichen Bildern, Artikeln, Vorlagen und Subnamespace-Seiten. Die Größe der Dump-Datei beschränkte sich dabei, zu meiner Verwunderung, bei etwa 14 GB und lange gedauert hat es auch nicht. (Naja, im Vergleich zu meinen normalen Backups.) Für das weitere Vorgehen, auch wegen eventueller eigener MediaWiki-Installationen und der Verwaltung davon, würde ich aber gerne Shisma ins Boot holen. Der hat sich zu dem Thema noch überhaupt nicht geäußert. Das sage ich dir übrigens, weil ich die nächsten Tage nur noch am Abend oder späten Abend aktiv sein werde und ihn deswegen eventuell verpasse, sollte er am Nachmittag oder so rumschwirren. So viel zur Kurzmitteilung. --Phoenixclaw ~ Doctor Who Wiki - Mass Effect Wiki 16:46, 17. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Danke für die Hilfe Hallo Tribble, danke für deine Korrektur der Formattierung meines Zitats! Ich wollte das genau so formatieren, habe es aber mit dem Editor nicht geschafft. Vielen Dank, dass du mir so geholfen hast, sogar unaufgefordert. Ich bin neu hier, und sowas motiviert. Was für ein Unterschied zu Wikipedia: Dort werden Änderungen meist einfach wieder zurückgesetzt, mit einem flapsigen Kommentar. Hier hilfst du, den Eintrag zu verbessern. So sollte ein Wiki funktionieren. Das macht gleich einen guten Eindruck, dass das hier ein freundliches Wiki ist. Vielen Dank dafür! Ganz liebe Grüße, Ben Benbucksch (Diskussion) 11:53, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) :Es ist nicht lange her, da wurde uns das auch vorgeworfen. Auch noch mal willkommen von meiner Seite! 12:39, 2. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Hinweis: Statement zum "Discussions"-Feature Hallo Tribble-Freund! Wollte Dich auf den aktuellen Vorschlag zum "Discussions"-Feature-Statement hinweisen. Vielleicht entspricht diese Überarbeitung nun eher Deinen Vorstellungen? Viele Grüße --Fizzbin-Junkie 23:21, 31. Okt. 2017 (UTC) ::Hallo Tribble-Freund. Ich hoffe Du grollst mir nicht mehr! Was hältst Du davon, wenn Du dich an der Diskussion im Forum: Unser zukünftiges Vorgehen weiter beteiligt. Wir (ME47, Shisma, Phoenixclaw, langweiler, Admiral Jarok, D47h0r und ich) sind mittlerweile in einem Chat auf Discord umgezogen, wegen so zu sagen "Feind hört" mit. Wie das mit Discord geht ist ja in der angesprochenen Forum-Diskussion mehrmals gut beschrieben. Wir würden uns sehr Freuen über dich, wenn Du mit machst und weiter darüber mit uns im Gespräch wärst. Gruß, Matthias --2003:E0:3FA:FC95:143C:AAFD:4431:AF01 11:34, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) WICHTIG - Abstimmung: WIKIA-Loslösung Hallo! Wir sind nun in der Diskussion um die Loslösung von WIKIA an einem Punkt wo es einer generellen Abstimmung bedarf. Ich möchte Dich daher bitten, an der entsprechenden Abstimmung teilzunehmen. Da es hier um eine existenielle Entscheidung geht, wird ein Votum aller aktiven Admins und Beaurocrats vorausgesetzt. Wenn du es in den vorgegebenen 7 Tagen nicht schaffen solltest ein Votum abzugeben, wird dir ein "neutrales Votum" zugeschrieben. So soll verhindert werden, dass eine so wichtige Entscheidung ohne deine Mitwirkung gefällt wird. --Fizzbin-Junkie 12:41, 25. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Ende der Abstimmung naht -- neuer Diskussionsstand Hallo, ! Wie dir wahrscheinlich bewusst ist, endet morgen Mittag (Samstag, 2. Dezember 2017, 13:26 Uhr MEZ) die Abstimmung darüber, ob die deutschsprachige Memory-Alpha-Community sich zur unabhängigen Fortführung des Projekts von Wikia lossagen und stattdessen ein eigenes Wiki eröffnen soll. Ich selbst bin Befürworter der Trennung von Wikia, aber da mir wichtig ist, dass wir als Community am selben Strang ziehen, möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass es in der Diskussion bestimmte Fortschritte gegeben hat. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du bei deiner Entscheidung über den jetzt kommenden Weg diesen neuen Diskussionsstand berücksichtigst. Mit kollegialem Gruß –Tetryon 21:59, 1. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Deine Erklärung Entschuldige bitte, Tribble-Freund, dass du dich abgehangen fühlst, weil wir im Geheimen getagt haben. Ich selber habe daran nicht gedacht, dass man das ein bisschen prominenter hätte notieren können. Eine Pro-Contra Liste für das schnelle Durchlesen wurde ja schon erstellt, wirklich alles haarklein zu erfassen wäre wahrscheinlich nicht nötig gewesen, aber danke für deine Mühen. Auch habe ich nicht verstanden, ob das mit "jedem Mist auf meiner Userseite" Sarkasmus war oder nicht. Und an personellen Vorwürfen hat sich bestimmt auch niemand beteiligen wollen, es ging immer nur um das Thema (auch wenn da zugegebenermaßen was herauszuinterpretieren wäre). Was wir da vorgeworfen haben (Spaltung) war natürlich, dass die einen bleiben und die anderen gehen, was ja echt niemand wollen kann. Alles in allem waren da doch mehr Emotionen zu finden als die Sache ansich groß ist. Ich kann nur jedem einzelnen empfehlen, mal wieder runterzukommen 15:06, 2. Dez. 2017 (UTC) Umzug Seit der Abstimmung hat man von dir nichts mehr gehört. Wenn du an der Neugründung teilhaben möchtest, melde dich bei Discord an, poste deinen Namen mit ID und warte auf eine Einladung. Ansonsten kannst du auch einfach abwarten, bis das Wiki steht und dann dort mithelfen. Dieses hier wird auf jeden Fall im Strom der Zeit untergehen 15:16, 10. Jun. 2018 (UTC) :Hach, ist es schön so begehrt zu werden. Und noch schöner ist es, wenn man diese Anfrage lesen kann ohne dass der Fragesteller sofort Beleidigt wird, wenn man nicht augenblicklich springt. :Wie auch immer. Ich habe schon vor langem gesagt, dass ich die ganze Discord-Sache für eine Schnapsidee halte, und leider haben die Ereignisse meine Meinung bestätigt. Zu einer Zeit wo ein entschiedenes Auftreten in der Öffentlichkeit entscheidend wäre, versteckt man sich Monatelang. So dass keiner Mitbekommt was Sache ist, und die Meisten vermutlich glauben die Sache wäre gescheitert. Und wenn man mal ein Lebenszeichen von sich gibt, dann sind es abschreckende Schnellschüsse wie der oben verlinkte. :In dem Sinne vielen dank für die freundliche Einladung, und gib mir bitte bescheid wenn ihr irgendwann mal etwas vorzuweisen habt, dann sehe ich mir die Sache gerne an. Aber im Augenblick komme ich in meinem Leben auch ganz gut ohne Kindergarten klar. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:55, 12. Jun. 2018 (UTC) OK 18:58, 12. Jun. 2018 (UTC)